


You're Smothering Him

by ChaoticMischeif



Series: Hotted Dogs [6]
Category: Avengers, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMischeif/pseuds/ChaoticMischeif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OTL I'm not very proud of this one. I apologize.</p></blockquote>





	You're Smothering Him

As the odd pairing sat there, eating their dinner; a frosty breeze was beginning to roll up to them from behind. Peter paused before taking a bite and looked over to Loki. “Do you feel a draft?”

The deity gladly took the opportunity to stop eating. He glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. That certainly didn’t look good. Loki stood and readied to defend himself. He was certainly in no condition to be on the offensive. Spider Man jumped up as well and pulled his mask back down over his face. “So, uh.. What are we up against here, buddy?”

Ignoring the use of the word ‘buddy’, the god frowned. It had been so long since he even laid eyes on his creations. “I wish I could tell you. However, it does seem that they’ve grown in strength..”

“Oh. Fun, I just love family reunions.”

“Inconvenient time for a jest isn’t it?” 

“It’s never inconvenient to be hilarious.”

“What a wise proverb.” 

Peter was about to retort, but suddenly leaped into the air as a long, scaly tail snapped in his direction. The feat was quite impressive. Loki had only witnessed the boy’s webbing so far. Who knew someone so..small was so athletic.   
At that moment, Peter was trying to tangle Jormundgandr and keep him from lashing out anymore. Loki was patiently waiting for an opening. He’d have to be careful this time around. He didn’t have his scepter and was still in a recuperation stage. 

Several times during the struggle between the serpent born and Spider Man, the god had taken a hit, but managed to block the strikes with his forearms. The fight was beginning to take a turn for the worse after he and Peter were both struck down. It was at that moment; Loki decided that being bed ridden for a few days wasn’t as bad as being devoured so he took quick action in using his magic against the creature. With some quick thinking and a decently placed spell, Jormungandr was frozen in his tracks. 

He was covered in webbing and the tip of his tail was broken (thanks to Peter). There was a groan from the far corner of the roof top, which told Loki his companion was alright and probably just a little banged up. Panting, the god pushed himself to his feet and began to walk toward the smaller male. “Are you alright?”

Instead of the usual, monotone voice he used with most people, Loki sounded slightly concerned. Only slightly, mind you. After all, he couldn’t risk looking too friendly. Just as he was about to help the boy up, Thor and the Captain showed up. “Spider Man, are you injured?”

Steve rushed over, stepping in front of Loki and began helping Peter up. The god frowned and shrugged his older brother’s hand off his shoulder before wandering off to the side to keep out of the way. Thor’s face fell, but he remained silent. It didn’t take long before the rest of the Avengers showed up. Iron Man landed near the Captain and Spider Man to assure that the youngest member of the team was indeed, just fine. “He’ll be fine, Cap. You’re smothering him. So what are we gonna do with ugly over there?”

“Fury said to contact him once the target was apprehended.”

“Typical.” 

S.H.I.E.L.D. was notified immediately and soon enough there was a large helicopter hovering above their heads, ready to pick up their prisoner. Fury himself climbed out of the machine and strode directly over to Loki, frowning in an intimidating fashion. The only thing he got in return was a rather bored and tired look from the god. “Got any advice on restraining and handling it?”

“Him.”  
“Him?”

“I don’t believe I stuttered.”

“Smartass..” The director turned from Loki as he spoke to his crew, “Alright, make sure ‘his’ arms are bound and get a shock ring on that tail once you chip that ice off. Don’t forget the muzzle.”

Fury smirked, giving Loki a second glance, “Like father like son?”

The only reply was an icy sneer. “Alright, Avengers, you can head home and rest. Just keep in mind; this was the easy one.”  
_______

Once the group had returned to the tower, everyone spent time cleaning up and resting. Tony had started a movie in one of the sitting rooms. Steve, Thor, and Clint had joined him. Unfortunately, Steve had never seen a modern horror film and had jumped several times within the first twenty minutes, causing the rest to tease him. Save for Thor, who was teased even more for throwing one of his poptarts at the screen out of reflex.

Natasha had disappeared into a bathroom for a nice soak and Banner was still in the workshop working on his formulas and conversing with Pepper. Loki, however, was in the room Tony had appointed to him. It was locked from the outside and the ‘ethereal voice’ (JARVIS) seemed to have an alarm on the windows. The man sighed as he stared at the same page in the book he’d been reading for the past half hour. It was at this time he heard a knock on the door. A very unfamiliar knock, anyway. Thor’s knock was always loud and annoying, Steve’s was polite and no one else dared go near the room. With a slight hint of questioning in his voice, Loki called out, “Come in.. I’m locked in, so you’ll have to open it.”

The door opened and Peter’s head popped in. He was smiling a little as he stepped inside and quietly closed the door. The last thing he wanted was for one of the others to catch him visiting their (former?) enemy. “Uh, hey, I thought you might still be hungry. We didn’t really eat much earlier. I mean, we didn’t get to finish the hot dogs.. You know what, I’m just gonna put this over here.”

Peter had brought a plate of food with him and set it on the small table near the chair Loki was seated in. The blank stare he was being given had caused some nervousness. He really hoped Loki wasn’t going to eat him or something. Wait. Why would he? There was food on the table. Phew, it was a good thing he’d brought and offering. ‘Good thinking, Parker.’ 

Loki closed his book and raised a brow. Thor hadn’t even bothered to ask if his brother had been hungry. He simply escorted him into the room and locked him in. The younger of the two hadn’t been able to place why the thunder god was in such a bad mood at the time and it still eluded him. “Thank you. Although, I do hope it’s nothing like our previous meal.”

“Hey, now. Don’t be mean to hot dogs. I practically run off of them.” 

“My condolences.”

“. . .”

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“What?” Peter had frowned and pouted just a bit at Loki’s sarcasm. In turn, the god had felt a slight twinge in his chest at the other’s expression. For a mortal, he was rather attractive. Even if his hair always seemed to be a bit messy, it suited him. “What brings you here? I doubt you’d be lingering if you were simply bringing nourishment.”

“Oh, yeah. I just thought you might like some company.”

“Company?” Loki chuckled, smiling as he did so. Did this boy not know a think about him? What he’d done? Surely, someone had informed him. That or he was very naïve. “What makes you think I need company?”

“I never liked being stuck alone when I was younger. I really don’t think that anyone likes being alone all the time.”

The answer surprised the older man. He thought for a few moments before nodding a little. “Very well, I won’t dismiss you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> OTL I'm not very proud of this one. I apologize.


End file.
